Tickle Interrogation
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Thor interrogates Loki to find out where the Tesseract is but not in the way you may think. Fluffy brotherly tickles! Please Enjoy!


"I will ask you one more time. Where is the tesseract?"

"As I've told you before, I know not where it is."

Nick Fury had been fed up with the Asgardian for long enough. He exited the holding area for Loki. The god in the cell smirked as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. left. He paced around his chamber.

Fury walked to the control deck in the heli-carrier, telling the Avengers what his dilemma is with Loki. No one knew what to do except for Thor.

"Director Fury, I think I know of a way to get Loki to tell us where the tesseract is."

"Thor, I'd love to find out where it is. But I don't think having two gods on my ship in the same place is a good idea."

"None of your methods have worked so far. Let me try."

Fury looked around at the other Avengers, but none of them said anything. He finally sighed and agreed to let Thor go to Loki.

"We'll be watching you two," Nick Fury yelled out after the demigod as he made his way to the cell area.

Thor entered the heavily-guarded area that was Loki's cell. Loki didn't see him at first because of his pacing. When he did see him, he smiled.

"Welcome. Come to give me an invitation to what you call home?"

"No, brother. I have come to ask for information about the tesseract."

"Fury put you up to this, no?"

"He did not. I offered. And I will ask you first, but if you refuse to cooperate, I shall have to use other methods."

Loki smirked at the threat.

"Where is the tesseract, Loki?"

"I cannot tell you where it is because I don't know where it is. And I acquired the tesseract through a race known as the Chitauri. You already knew that, of course."

"Do not play games with me, Loki. Last chance. Where is it?"

Loki just smiled in response. Thor took a deep breath before going over to the control panel. The smile vanished from Loki's face and he looked over curiously at his brother.

"Thor, you will never find it if you send me plummeting to the earth."

"I know. That is not my plan, though."

Loki's head turned quickly when he heard the cell door open. Instead of running out, like his instinct would've been to do, he backed up further in the cell. Thor actually entered the cell with his brother, holding Mijolnir in his hand, while the door slid closed behind him. Loki feared the worst, seeing that he was locked in a cell with his angry brother who was holding a very powerful object in his hand.

"Now remember, Loki, if you use any bit of magic or trickery in here, we will both be falling to our deaths. Shall we begin?"

And Thor lunged at Loki, successfully trapping him underneath his body. Loki squirmed, but Thor was much stronger than his brother. The blonde took both of Loki's hands and raised them above his head. Then he used Mijolnir to pin them down.

"Thor, I demand to know the meaning of this!"

"The meaning of this, dear brother, is to find out where the tesseract is. Would you mind telling me?"

Loki just glared at Thor.

"Very well."

Loki flinched when Thor leaned down, only to rip off the layer of clothes underneath Loki's armor. This revealed his bare upper body, but the coat he had was still on him.

"If this is a form of torture, Odinson, I assure you it won't work. I am immune to anihihihihy- Stop that!"

Thor had began to tickle Loki's now exposed sides.

"What was that about being impervious to torture, brother?" Thor couldn't help but smirk.

"This is not playtime, Thor. And I don't think-"

Loki snapped his mouth shut when Thor tickled him even harder around his sides, ribs, and stomach. Finally, when Thor went for Loki's bellybutton, the dark-haired god laughed. He laughed until he was red in the face, and that's when Thor gave him a break.

"Tesseract?"

"I-I'll nehehever say whehere it ihihis."

"Suit yourself. You'll tell me eventually."

And Thor began another round on Loki. The god was in hysterics in a matter of seconds.

"Thohohahahahahahahor! STAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I'll ask again. Where is it?"

"I dohon't kno- NO, THOHOHOR!"

Thor had started to tickle Loki's armpits. Loki was reduced to high-pitched squeals, snorts, and giggles by this point.

"Loki..." Thor said once more, ceasing his attack. Loki was recovering from his laughing fit.

"Thohohor. No mohore, please."

"I promise to stop, but only once you tell us where the tesseract is."

"It's..." Loki actually considered telling him for a split second, "Nevermind. I have no idea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Thor sighed before shifting himself so he was sitting next to Loki's trapped body.

"You don't give up easily, brother."

"Thank you," Loki took that as a compliment, "Now release me."

"I shall only try one last thing, brother."

"Make it quick. I have things to do, you know."

Thor chuckled at that then leaned his head down towards Loki's stomach. Loki sucked his stomach in as much as he could when he realized what his brother was planning to do.

"Nononononono! Thor, I forbid you to- AH!"

Loki's entire body lurched forward when Thor blew a raspberry on Loki's belly. After a few minutes of raspberries mixed with tickling, Loki gave in.

"Alrihihihihight... OKAY OKAHAHAY! ENOHOUGH!"

Thor slowed his tickling down to listen to what Loki had to say.

"Okay, what?"

"I'll tehehehehell you- AND WILL YOU STOP WITH THE INFERNAL TICKLING?!"

Thor removed his hands and face from Loki's body.

"Talk."

"I will. But first... what time is it?"

"Mid-day. Why?"

"Then you have fifteen minutes before the tesseract will be in your clutches. But you better hurry. Tell them to check the air around you for any surges."

"If you are lying to me, Loki... There will be consequences."

"I am not lying, you idiot."

"Well then. Thank you for your help, brother," Thor leaned down and kissed Loki's cheek before taking Mijolnir and exiting the cell area.

_~The End~_


End file.
